Question: Tiffany has driven her car for a total of $132$ kilometers since she started driving daily. She has been driving $11$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Tiffany been driving?
Solution: The number of days that Tiffany has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $132\text{ kilometers} \div 11\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $132\text{ kilometers} \div 11\text{ kilometers per day} = 12\text{ days}$